


Binds

by popcorn909



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masochism, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Situational Humiliation, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcorn909/pseuds/popcorn909
Summary: Evan learns the consequences of being caught in gang territory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so... -///-

A struggle. That’s what echoed throughout the large supply warehouse. Near the exit a fight commenced. Three men cornering a considerable smaller male.

Despite his desperate attempts at using his smaller frame and more agile ability to escape, he was easily caught by the strength of the other. In a last attempt at escape, the small male landed a kick to the face of the one who caught him.

Blood immediately spurted from the nose of the burly man but he did not let go of the boy. Instead rage was the only emotion present on the man’s face.

In a flash the male was grabbed by the neck and lifted high off the ground. “I’ll teach you to mess with me,” the man growled coldly. He struggled in the others hands to get free as his air supply was cut off. The other had a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying the futile struggles.

Flailing helplessly, he hit at the others arms, and when that didn’t work, he kicked, connecting his foot to the others groin. He was promptly dropped on to the hard concrete as the other fell to cup his wounded area. The boy coughed trying to take gasping breaths as he tried to struggle to his feet, it didn’t take more than a few dazed moments before the other two big guys tackled him to the ground again.

As the smaller male struggled to get free, which proved a lot more difficult with two people, the previously injured man slowly recovered, looking scarier than before.

The boy didn’t seem to notice, as he was too focused on getting free from the other two, before his hair was grabbed roughly and he was yanked up, a noise of protest left him, but was ignored.

A fire burned in the man’s eyes as he slammed the boy’s head into the ground, a cry of pain was heard from him. And again, he was lifted by his hair, the feeling of something hot and wet trickled from his head, before he was brought to the ground again, this time everything going black.

\-----

I awoke with a pounding pain in my head and what felt like fire coursing through the back of it. The sound of ringing was in my ears as I realized how much the cold ground against my cheek felt like heave-

Wait, cold ground?

With a groan, I opened my eyes to see the world sideways. Actually, I was just lying on the concrete floor of the warehouse. With a start, I realized that there were four pairs of eyes on me, it seems my noise had interrupted something.

I instantly tried to move to get on my feet only to find that my arms and legs were bound, my arms being useless behind my back.

Note to self: Don’t get caught while breaking into someone else’s territory.

What seemed to be the leader of the four made his way over to me. He was a tall blonde man with this confident aura around him.

He already pisses me off.

While I glared up at him from the ground, he stared down at me with a smirk. “Your name is Evan, correct?”

I couldn’t keep the surprise off my face as he mentioned my name, “how did you- “

The man was grinning as he interrupted, “you’re quite famous for being an unidentified thief. But you know, it’s not hard to figure out who you are after you get a clear view of your face.”

I cursed quietly and balled my fists to try and hide my frustration.

“Aww, is the little boy mad?” The pompous ass asked.

“This ‘little boy’ can kick your ass,” I spat.

“Mhmm, I’d like to see you try in your position.”

Out of anger I began to wiggle to get free, but when it wasn’t working I settled for glaring at the man again who was stifling his laughter.

Once he was done laughing, his expression grew serious. 

“I don’t think you realize the severity of your situation. I know your name, I know your face. You’ve angered a lot of people and I could make a lot from releasing that information. Of course, you could persuade me not to with something else.”

Disgust crossed my face immediately as I realized what he was offering. “Fuck no.”

“It’s too bad that I don’t need your consent then. Though, I’m sure you’ll be giving it soon.”

“Wha- “ And suddenly there was a sharp prick at the base of my neck and the feeling of a hot liquid entering my body. I was frozen for only a moment but that was enough for the syringe to empty. Immediately after the needle was out I turned and did the only thing I could. Bite.

There was a cry of pain before a sharp slap was delivered along my skull, sending stars into my vision. A sadistic smirk appeared on the blonde man’s face, a grin that was mirrored by the four other men in the room. “We’ll be back soon. We have to go get some… equipment.” With that said, the five men exited the room. I watched as the five men disappeared up the stairs, catching the wink that the blonde man sent me.

Not long passed before I felt my pants unconsciously began to tighten and my body began to heat up. My breathing began to pick up, pants leaving my mouth. In a moment of horror, I realized what that drug was. Fuck.

I began to try to slip my arms out of the rope, shuffling around in attempt to get free. That only resulted in my pants rubbing against a certain hardening part. Much to my horror, a lewd moan left my mouth. Immediately I stopped wiggling around, my pants increasing from the disgustingly pleasing feeling of something rubbing down there.

But I wanted more.

Lewd thoughts drifted through my mind as lust invaded my senses. How nice it would be to have-

No! Stop that! 

I don’t want any of that. I can wait this out. I’m strong. However, those thoughts didn’t last long as my pant continued to grow tighter, tighter to the point where it hurt. But for some reason unknown to me, the pain felt surprisingly good. 

As time passed, the heat was getting worse, I wanted more. It was getting harder and harder to resist those thoughts.

A door slammed open, drawing me from my lewd thoughts. In entered the blonde man, the same sadistic grin plastered on to his face. With long strides, the blonde was quickly in front of me. Crouching down, the man grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards him. He stared into my eyes briefly before his mouth was on mine, his tongue forced into my mouth.

I froze, not immediately registering what was happening. A growl left my throat, being muffled by this stranger’s lips. Without thinking, I bit down. The metallic taste of blood flooded into my mouth and the others mouth was gone, I was quickly dropped back to the ground.

Looking up, a defiant smirk formed on my face as I saw the blonde hold his mouth in pain. However, the smirk disappeared as a kick was delivered to my face. Blood leaked through my damaged nose, leaving a red trail down my face as it dropped to the ground.

He looked satisfied with the pained looked that appeared on my face. But there was still anger hidden in his dull blue eyes. My vision was slightly blurred, but I was able to hear the sound of a belt being undone. Then a zipper. And before I knew it, I was lifted onto my knees. In front of my face was a certain large organ.

“Suck.” Was the simple command I was given, before my head was pulled closer, but I struggled against the strong grip. I refused to open my mouth.

“Suck or I won’t help you with yours.” The blonde ordered with a sadistic smirk on his face. Stubbornly, I turned my head to the side, keeping my jaw clenched shut. With a growl, the man harshly grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. The blonde forced my mouth open, forcing my jaw downwards to the point that it hurt. But he didn’t stop there. 

A “pop” sound was heard extreme pain flooded the lower half of my face. My jaw hung loosely and painfully. It had been dislocated! As the man once again pushed my head forwards, I attempted to close my jaw. But my attempts were in vain as something large and warm was forced into my open mouth. 

My gag was muffled by the large organ, which had collided with the back of my throat. It didn’t stop there. The man’s member was forced farther down my throat, before being pulled back out slowly, only to be forced back down. My teeth grazed against the large member, but that only seemed to be pleasuring the blonde man.

My eyes began to tear up at the repeated torture of the organ being forced down my throat, often hurting my sensitive jaw in its motion.

It was oddly turning me on. I hated it. I wanted to bite down, but my jaw prevented me from doing so. I was disgusted. I was humiliated. I wanted to stop.

I wanted more.

A moan shook me from my thoughts. He was enjoying my suffering. The fucking bastard. Through my blurry vision, I glared. “Don’t be like that. I know you’re enjoying this.” The blonde taunted as he noticed my glare. I only glared harder but a small part of me was agreeing with him. 

My throat began to feel sore as the man continued to violate my throat. I could feel the blonde building up, his member twitching inside my mouth. “You better swallow.” The man commanded before he released.

The hot cum filled my mouth, its bitter taste causing me to shiver in disgust. The blonde groaned, his load being forced down my throat. The previous command wasn’t needed, considering I got no chance to protest against the liquid going down.

Soon enough the man pulled out and I was left coughing, the action causing more pain with my jaw. The man grinned cruelly as he kneeled down in front of me and used his thumb to wipe away a dribble of his cum. 

The man grabbed my injured jaw before forcing it back into place. A pained scream left my mouth at the action. “I think you’ve learned the consequences of disobeying. Next time it’ll be worse.” The blonde threatened.

I tried to give another defiant look, but the aching in my jaw distracted me in my weakened state. “Boys! Get down here!” The blonde shouted and the sound of boots hitting concrete caught my attention. The four other men entered the room, each having a box in their hands. 

The boxes were set to the side, but I could make out a few things that resided inside. Dildos of varying sizes filled one box and the other three were filled with various other sex toys. “Why don’t you boys give our guest a reward for being a good boy, hmm?” The blonde requested as he plopped down on a couch that rested not too far away from where I was tied up.

The men all smirked, one of them rummaging through one of the boxes. The other three men surrounded me, ignoring the glare I was giving them. 

No matter how I tried to act tough, I was needy. The drug still flowed strong in my veins and the previous interaction with the blonde hadn’t helped the tightness in my pants.

I felt a hand on my crotch as one of the man palmed the tent in my pants. I bit back a moan as the hand palmed slowly as it traveled up to the button on my pants. The zipper was quickly pulled down and despite my struggles the pants were dragged down to my knees. My boxers joining soon after, exposing my hard member to the cold air.

I was so distracted by the man at my legs that I didn’t notice as another came from above my head until he had my shirt pulled up, the fabric over my eyes, blinding me. A gasp slipped past my lips as I felt the hands brush against my nipples.

They didn’t stop there as the trailed down my side and back to pinch at the sensitive nubs, drawing a moan from low in my throat that I didn’t catch in time. And suddenly there was a hand stroking slowly at my cock. Out of instinct, I buck into the hand.

The hands at my nipples didn’t stop either, instead, a mouth replaces one of the hands. My back arches. And this time, while I knew it was coming, I couldn’t stop the moan as the hand on my member sped up and a tongue flicked teasingly at the bud on my chest.

“S-stop! P-p-please!” I stuttered out. My voice obviously not very convincing.

“Hm? But do you really want that?” The voice was from the blonde man from earlier. His tone was light, showing that he was enjoying the show. I wanted to tell him yes. That I wanted them off me. That I was disgusted. But a sudden warm wetness enveloped my needy member and I was frozen with a gasp. Teeth nibbled lightly on my nipple before biting down, sending a shiver through my body.

And I was gone. A moaning mess. More. More. I wanted more.

“M-more.” I whispered.

“That’s more like it.” Came the cocky reply. And that’s where the pace kicked up.

The mouth on my length sped up its pace and there was another mouth that covered my open nipple. And a sudden cold wetness was at my entrance before a finger was pushed in. The aphrodisiac seemed to cover any discomfort that should’ve been caused by the intrusion, instead turning it into a spark of pleasure that caused a moan. That familiar pressure that had been building for quite some time seemed to be getting ready to burst.

The finger moved slowly at first, letting my body get used to the invasion before it began to probing around, curling and pressing against the walls as if searching for something. It was hard to focus on that with mouths on three other places.

Whatever that finger had been searching for, it found it. A gasp that was covered by a moan left my own mouth as the building pressure started to explode.

But before that, the mouth that covered my member was gone and suddenly something was slipped over the head and pushed to the base. The pressure stayed and a pleading whine left my mouth.

The noise that left me only seemed to make it worse though as the vibrating started. It was a vibrating cockring. No! No! No!

“It wouldn’t be fair if you were allowed to cum before one of my boys, now would it?” The voice of the blonde that pissed me off said.

The mouths on my chest also left. I would’ve been alone if not for the finger that continued to explore my hole. The worst part being that they kept pressing on that one spot that sent waves of immense pleasure through my body. But I couldn’t cum.

And suddenly, I was being flipped over face-down with my ass in the air. I couldn’t even support myself with my arms firmly tied behind my back. Another digit was also added to my entrance, but that didn’t stop the assault on my prostate. In fact, it was worse.

The pace of the fingers was speeding up, but I was a mess. I had no strength to fight back and the constant vibrating on my cock wasn’t helping the situation. A third finger was added. And a short adjustment was allowed before the fingers were fucking my ass.

At this point, I couldn’t be bothered to keep my voice down. Moan after moan slipped from me. But I wanted more. I needed more. I needed to cum.

“Tell you what, express how much you want us. We’ll take the cockring off and we’ll give you more.” The voice was right by my ear.

That fucking blonde. I can’t. I can’t do that. I just can’t! Fuck.

“Fuck me! P-please! M-more, I-I need it!” I cried. Tears pricking at my eyes as I begged.

I heard laughing from above me, obviously from the blonde and the sound of the others chuckles.

“What a fucking slut.”

But as promised, the ring was finally slipped off and with another touch of my sensitive spot I was coming. I was seeing stars as I squeezed my eyes shut. I was panting with ragged, uneven breaths as I was rode through my high by the fingers. Though it wasn’t long afterwards that the fingers were removed and a whine of protest came from me.

It was only a moment later that something bigger and harder was pressed to my entrance. “I was the first to use your mouth, so I wanna be the first back here too.” I barely had time to register his words before the hardened member was thrust into me.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. But it felt so good. 

It had to be the aphrodisiac, right? It wasn’t taking much for my own length to harden again.

I cried out feeling the base of the cock embed in my ass. The tears that had started earlier finally falling from my eyes. The was no time to adjust to the size of the member before the blonde began a brutal pace of thrusting into my entrance. Each time enticing a sound out of me with each intrusion.

The noise of skin hitting skin, panting, and my moans echoed in the warehouse. The only sound that showed the blonde was enjoying the interaction was the occasional quiet moan that came from behind me.

Suddenly, I was being lifted off the ground, or at least my head was. My vision was instantly met with the view of open pants and a certain organ wanting attention. A tight grip on my hips reminded me of the warning earlier. Reluctantly, I opened my mouth, still aching from earlier, planning to take the others length slowly, since the blonde behind me had slowed down. That plan failed.

As soon as I had the tip past my lips, a certain hard thrust from behind forced me to almost take the whole thing down in one motion. I made a muffled moaned while trying to keep my gag down. The man in front of me though seemed to enjoy the vibrations from the hum of my throat and slowly the both of them began to pull out.

And rammed back in.

Again.

And again.

They were making a game of this. Who could thrust in harder. And I was coming again.

I tightened around the assaulting members and the guy in front of me came as well, moaning loudly into the air. His cock embedded in my throat and forcing his seed to flow down to my stomach unexpectedly. Once he pulled out that didn’t stop the blond from speeding up while I was dropped to the ground coughing and sputtering again.

“N-no m-m-more!” I cried out, becoming exhausted from the activity, and coming twice.

“Hm? This part of you doesn’t seem to agree with that.” The blonde man said, grabbing my length, which was already hardening again and caused me to gasp. “And you’re sucking me in so deep.” He mentioned as he did another thrust into my passage.

I didn’t get to say anything in return as my head was picked up again and there was another man needing attention. He was pushier than the last, forcing my jaw open and thrusting in. There was no game this time, just erratic thrusts for pleasure. And it was the blonde’s turn to cum, shooting the white liquid into my depths with a final, brutal thrust.

The blonde slowed his thrusts, riding himself through his orgasm, but that didn’t stop the man in front of me from continuing his rapid face-fucking. Soon enough the blonde pulled out of my ass and I felt his cum begin to slowly drip out, causing a shiver to run up my spine. Though, like usual, I couldn’t focus on that long as the man at my mouth began to thrust more frantic than before, a groan escaping him as he basically slammed my face into his crotch and came. But instead of staying in my throat like the others he slowly pulled out, managing to get the last bursts onto my cheek.

I was dropped quickly afterwards. Unable to support myself alone, I fell on my side as a panting mess. With heated vision, I saw two more men. They were staring at me, eyes looking over my body and I could tell that they hadn’t been pleased yet by the bulge that showed in the front of their pants.

They started approaching, and I began to squirm away. I can’t take anymore! Of course, they were a lot faster than my squirming and easily caught me. In a flash, one of the two had their pants open and I was on their lap, the tip of their member pressing against my hole despite my protests.

With a shove, I was pushed down and impaled on the length. A painfilled moan filled the air as I felt myself stretch around the hard organ. I was expecting to see the other open his pants for me to open my mouth, and while he did open his pants, he joined the other on the floor, sandwiching me between them.

I was briefly confused as he untied my weakened legs, but as he spread my legs apart, I realized what was going to happen and renewed my struggles. “N-nonon-no! That’s n-not h-happening! T-that won’t f-f-fit!” I argued as I wiggled, only managing to gasp as I moved against the member inside me.

It only took that moment of calm for the men to begin lifting me up slightly, the other man moving closer and positioning himself under me. I tried once more to struggle, but with another pair of arms added to hold me in place and almost all my strength gone there was nothing I could do.

I felt the tip at my entrance, next to the one which had already entered and began to panic as I felt it begin to be forced in. I cried out as the tears resurfaced at my eyes, “S-stop!” I pleaded, once more I could’ve been speaking to a wall. In the next instant, I was forced down again, harder than the last time, causing my entrance to be stretched wider than ever.

I screamed.

It hurt so much. Yet, with the drug mixed in, there was still that spark of pleasure. I wanted to die.

Hands circled around my waist and up to my chest, pulling at the sensitive buds that were there, while a hand closed over my cock and began to stroke slowly. Teeth clamped down over the base of my neck, the suddenness of the light pain caused me to moan.

The mouth moved around, leaving bite marks along my shoulder and neck, and the hand at my cock kept moving at a slow and steady pace, which was driving me crazy. But that familiar pressure was building in me again, until I could no longer hold it.

I was coming for the third time, getting the hot semen onto myself and the man in front of me.

Neither seemed to care, instead, they took that as the cue to start moving. Or rather, both of them lifting me to the point where I was almost off their lengths, before I was brought back down. Hard.

This process repeated. A mix of pleasure and pain coursing through my veins. 

But it was amazing. And I hated that.

Again, I was lifted and dropped. I moaned loudly, bringing my head down to the shoulder of the man in front of me, I tried to muffle the sound. It didn’t work. Over and over I was lifted and brought down. Each time I was just getting louder, my voice filled with ecstasy. Pant after pant was heard from us, until I was coming once again. Tightening around the two cocks, their movement stopped and they came with me.

And we were done. After a brief moment of rest, full of heavy panting, I was slowly lifted off the two for the final time and left on the ground, sweaty and leaking cum. Clapping was heard from the couch and as I struggled to glance at the blonde man who was sadistically grinning from there.

“Now, what a lovely show! Boys! It’s time to get him ready for round two!” He said, and everyone else seemed to know what to do as they began to rummage through the boxes that were previously brought down.

“R-r-round t-t-two?” I stuttered out, fear showing in my voice.

“Mhmm.” The blonde hummed happily, “You couldn’t have thought that wa- “A loud bang echoed throughout the warehouse and suddenly smoke filled the air. The sound of coughing was immediately starting, coming from me as well.

Then gunfire. And a lot of it. I felt warm liquid splashing on me, which I didn’t doubt was blood. 

And the only one left coughing as the smoke cleared was me.

There was the feeling of loosening on my arms and finally they were free from behind my back. Gentle arms slipped under my knees and on my back. I didn’t even get to look at the face of the person who held me before my head fell to the side from exhaustion. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the wide, dead eyes of the blonde man on the couch.


End file.
